A CinderellaPrince Charming Trap
by theexoticplagarizer
Summary: Austin and Sam were married and got a divorce, got twins and its just like parent trap, trust me, you'll lurve it. Chapter 5 up and running
1. The breaking of one

The Breaking of One

It was the best night of Sam and Austin's life. There it was, finally. Sam was now a Princeton graduate in mastery of writing while Austin was finished in the course of accounting.

This was what everyone in the San Fernando Valley has been waiting for. The marriage of Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Everyone was there, from Rhonda to Mr. Ames.

Alas, there it was. Mr. and Mrs. Ames.

They had twins a year later. Both blonde girls. One was named Satin (Sam + Austin) the other, Austha (Austin + Samantha)

But sadly, all the happiness would end.

"Sam, I'm planning to resume football" Austin scratched his head

"That's great!" Sam said

"Yeah, but I have to be away all the time" Austin said

"Well, we'll get to see each other!" Sam smiled

"No, the only football opening is in Australia" Austin said

"Oh, well, we can move there" Sam said

"No, Sam, I want the kids to grow up in the valley, go to Princeton" Austin said

"So, you mean, you have to stay in Australia?" Sam sadly asked

"Yes!" Austin muttered

"Okay, this is it!" Sam was crying now "did you have it all planned?'

"Yeah, I'm sadly saying goodbye, Sam, the football team has an accountancy offer" Austin said

"Bye"

"Bye"

So that was it. It all ended quickly, like a flash of lightning. You can guess where Sam went, to Rhonda.

Austin took Satin with her, while Austha went to Sam. Each of them had a half of a locket, if they were together, they would be one

So it was then, Austin moved to Australia. He suddenly got filthy famous and rich. He bought a big house with everything.

Sam made Hal's a big business, they became rich and was the most popular diner in the valley.

Growing up, Satin and Austha were curious about the other parent, each night, Both parents would mourn about the loss of the other.

**Do you like it? I hope you do**


	2. Souls apart, Hearts Together

Souls Together, Hearts Apart

Finally, it was summer vacation. From U.S.A down to Australia, everyone was enjoying it.

Then, as a tradition, lots of mail would arrive at the post, travel brochures, camp brochures and a lot more

--

"Sat, can you get the mail load?" Austin, the famous football star called to his daughter

"Sure, dad, on one condition!" Satin grinned

"What now?" Austin yawned

"Tell, me, when can I meet mom?" Satin jumped

"Don't know" This was a subject Austin hated

Satin rolled her eyes at the usual answer and skedaddled to the mail box.

When Satin came back, she was skipping, holding a blue brochure covered in a ribbon in her hand

"Dad, dad, look at this" She shouted

"What's that" Austin asked

"A camp in Florida, it looks cool!" Satin smiled

"Camp Kent, it says they have camp activities, lounges and everything" Satin said

"Camp? Since when have you wanted to go?" Austin questioned

"I don't know dad, it's just, when I looked at this, I had a feeling that it would be important!" Satin inhaled

"Well, I don't want to get you bored here so pack up, your in first class seat" Austin smiled

"Thanks dad, it says it starts the day after tomorrow, we need to register by phone" Satin said

"I'll take care of it!' Austin said

Austin got his phone and dialed the number

"Hello? Is this camp Kent"

"Sure is sir, what can I do for you?" A woman's voice said

"This is Austin Ames, um; I want to register my daughter, Satin Ames"

"Satin Ames, huh, well, if you give me your fax number, I could fax the form to you"

"Cool" Austin gave his number

"Thank you sir, it will be right there in a minute"

The machine beeped and out came a form

"Fax it back to the number on the other paper"

"Bye"

"Good day, sir"

--

"Austha, come here for a sec." Sam screamed

Austha cam running down the stairs

"Yeah mom?" She asked

"Get the mail please" Sam smiled

"Sure, just a question!" Austha bit her lip

"Shoot!" Sam looked up

"Where can I visit dad?" She popped out

Sam sighed, anything but this

"Just go get the mail" Sam breathed

As Austha was walking, Sam could hear her say "Man, I want dad"

Sam then heard Austha gasp

"No way, mom, come here, look" Austha shouted

Sam ran to front yard and saw Austha jumping with a camp brochure in her hands

"What?" Sam asked

"Can I go, it looks nice! It has activities, lounges…" Austha happily said

"Camp Kent, Florida?" Sam testily frowned "Since when did camps interest you?"

"Since now that I got a feeling, a sudden feeling, and a shocking feeling that it's going to be great!" Austha quickly said

"Well, I have to let you go, since you want it… Carter can take you, he has a limo, that guy is an actor" Sam said

"Carter? Okay!" Austha ran to her room

Sam got her cell phone and called the camp

"Hello? Camp Kent?"

"Yes ma'am? What can I do for you?" A woman asked

"Well, I'd like to register my daughter, Austha Montgomery" Sam said

"Austha Montgomery, okay, can we have your fax number so we can send the form to you?"

"Sure" Sam gave the fax no.

In a bleep, the form arrived

"Ma'am, fill out the form and send it to the number on the other paper"

"Okay!" Sam said

"Bye ma'am, have a great day!"

"You too, bye" Sam put the phone down

**The next 2 chapters will be posted after 5 days. **

**Chapter 3 expert:**

"_**Sorry" Austha said**_

"_**This is a welcoming dance, not a bumping arena" Satin shot back**_

**_All were watching them, their resemblance._**

_**Satin looked at her dress, covered in punch **_

"_**Look at your fault" Satin cried out, pointing to the violet stain on her white dress**_

**Chapter 4 excerpt**

"_**Why don't we switch?" Satin excitedly said**_

"_**Switch, that's crazy, Australia's too far" Austha said**_

"_**Come on, I want to meet mom, and I'm sure you want to meet dad" Satin raised her eyebrows**_

"**_Okay, you got me on the dad part, I'm in" _**

"_**Cool, yes, I'm meeting mom" Satin chanted**_


	3. Bumping of One

**Okay, I know I said the next chapter would be posted 5 days later but I just couldn't help it. This story was going to be so great and I couldn't bottle it up anymore!**

** Song in High School Musical Featured**

Bumping of one

(Satin)

"Bye dad" Satin said, carrying her suitcase.

"Bye Sat, see you at the end of the month" Austin called

Satin smiled and boarded her father's private plane

"Hey Harry" Satin called to the pilot

"Afternoon, Satin, well, fasten up, we're going to Florida" Harry said, his gold tooth shining

Satin bit her lip and chose the seat in the 4th row beside the window. She clapped her hands silently, dreaming of what would happen while she was at camp.

Satin took out an MP3 and clicked on her favorite song, What I've Been Looking For

As it was starting, Satin bummed her head to the beat

_It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see _

_You were always there beside me _

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold _

_But you were always right beside me _

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know _

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you _

_So lonely before, I've finally found, _

_What I've been looking for _

_So good to be seen _

_So good to be heard _

_Don't have to say a word _

_For so long I was lost _

_So good to be found _

_I'm loving having you around _

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know _

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you _

_So lonely before, I finally found _

_What I've been looking for _

_Do Do Do Do_

_Do Do Do Do Do Do-oo _

_A-woah-oh-oh-ohh _

_Do Do Do Do_

_Do Do Do Do Do Do-oo _

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Satin always felt good when she heard this song. It sort of pushed her to believe there was always someone there

Unaware it was dinnertime; the flight stewardess brought her steak and wild rice, her favorite.

"Thanks Francesca" Satin grinned

Hours later, Satin slept and in the noon, the plane landed in Florida. She ate lunch in the plane and she rode a taxi to Camp Kent

(Austha)

"Mom, Carter's here!" Austha screamed

Sam came running down

"Hey Carter, thanks again for letting Austha ride in your limo to Florida" Sam grinned

"Anything for Austha" Carter rumpled up Austha's hair

"Bye mom" Austha smiled

"Bye, stay safe" Sam shouted. The limo drove away

"So, Austha, you going to your going to camp, wow!" Carter said

"Yeah, I am so excited" Austha happily said

"Would that excitement live up to a nice strawberry sundae?" Carter said, pulling out a sundae from the mini fridge

"I'm not that hungry Carter, I just want to hear my favorite song." Austha said

"One dose of what I've been looking for, coming up" Carter said

He clicked a tiny remote and out came the music with Austha bumming her head to the music.

_It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see _

_You were always there beside me _

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold _

_But you were always right beside me _

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know _

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you _

_So lonely before, I've finally found, _

_What I've been looking for _

_So good to be seen _

_So good to be heard _

_Don't have to say a word _

_For so long I was lost _

_So good to be found _

_I'm loving having you around _

_This feeling's like no other _

_I want you to know _

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_The way you do _

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you _

_So lonely before, I finally found _

_What I've been looking for _

_Do Do Do Do_

_Do Do Do Do Do Do-oo _

_A-woah-oh-oh-ohh _

_Do Do Do Do_

_Do Do Do Do Do Do-oo _

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

"I really love that song" Austha declared

A few hours later, they had lasagna and burgers for lunch inside the limo and more so later on, they arrived at Camp Kent

"Austha, before you go, I want to give you something" Carter smiled

"What?" Austha jumped

Carter held out a Monopoly game. Austha could beat anyone there. It was her mastery

"Monopoly" Carter smiled "Something to let you have glory over when you lose at all camp activities"

"Thanks, well, bye" Austha said

She grinned and they performed their signatory clap (Zack and Cody, in the suite life)

Austha ran to the camp

(Both)

The moderator gave both girls a cabin list

_**Cabin 1**_

_**Marie Powers**_

_**Austha Montgomery**_

_**Cherry Jones**_

_**Cranberry Smith**_

_**Halley Ethic**_

_**Satin Ames**_

As both read each other's name, they received a shock like it was electricity

When they arrived at the cabin, everyone was staring at both girls.

"Twins" Everyone muttered

In each bed, there was a letter

_Welcome to Camp Kent _

_There will be a welcoming dance so we advice you all _

_To prepare_

"A dance" Everyone whispered

Satin grinned. She had brought the most gorgeous white dress. Actually, she just _bought_

It. Her father gave her spending money. It was silk white and had electric blue flowers and fires hanging like danglers

Austha smiled. Her mom let her bring the perfect dress. It was blue and had a soft cloth. It had little white stars and suns dangling on it

After hours of preparing the dance came. It was perfect the venue was on the landscaped garden and the food was delicious. It had nachos, punch, French fries and Ice cream.

Austha got some punch while Satin danced to the music.

Satin got tired 5 minutes later and Austha was still with her punch.

Satin dragged her body towards her table but Austha, who was walking, bumped into her, spilling her with violet punch

Sorry" Austha said

"This is a welcoming dance, not a bumping arena" Satin shot back

All were watching them, their resemblance.

Satin looked at her dress, covered in punch

"Look at your fault" Satin cried out, pointing to the violet stain on her white dress

"I said Sorry" Austha sneered

"It isn't enough" Satin screamed

Everyone's eyed them. How could two girls with so much likeness (literally) treat each other like strangers?

Both ran out of the dance

Satin sped to the cabin where she cried and wiped the stain

Austha went to the gazebo where she just sat there

**REVIEW!**


	4. A war like no other

A war like no other

(Next Morning)

--

Austha woke up noticing everyone was giggling at her direction. She shrugged it off and thought they were just laughing at her because of some zit or something.

But the giggling got harder and louder. Austha saw Satin pointing at her and laughing with her friends.

Austha bit her upper lip and fast-walked to the mirror.

Then she gasped

There it was a big violet smudge on her forehead. She raised her right hand and felt it. It was gooey and wet.

"Uh" She cried. She knew who did it, it was all too obvious

"That's it, Satin Ames, this means war" She whispered to herself menacingly

She and Satin locked eyes, each knowing that this would be the start of a

Prank war

--

"Go Satin, what you did there was so cool" Marie Powers said

"I know, well, that's not enough, that dress cost almost 200 dollars" Satin frowned

"What do you mean, not enough?" Cherry Jones inquired

"I mean the pranks were just beginning and I just officially opened it this morning" Satin said, an evil smile forming in her face

"Oh, I don't like the look on your face" Marie said

"Good" Satin said, satisfied

They all laughed

"Come on, let's play the one-on-one badminton" Satin smiled

"Sure" They both agreed

Satin fought 5 different people and won

"Still, the champion is Satin Ames" Miss Melanie smiled, raising Satin's hand

Satin just smiled

"Will anyone be bold enough to fight her" Miss Melanie shouted

Just then, Austha, Cranberry Smith and Halley Ethic came walking by

"Anyone" The teacher shouted

"Come one, Austha, you could take her" Cranberry said

"Yeah, go on" Halley urged

"Well, okay" She agreed

"Miss Melanie, I'll play" Austha jogged to the court as one of the referees threw her a racquet and she professionally caught it and spun it.

"Good, now-ahh" Miss Melanie said, taking a look at both blondes, getting puzzled

"So that's Satin Ames and Austha Montgomery" Miss Melanie shakily said

"Let's rock" Satin said

They played really harshly and really good but in the end, Austha won

"Well, we have a new champion" Miss Melanie joyously jumped

"Urhhhh" Groaned Satin

(That night)

"Okay girls, anyone wants to play more" Austha sat inside the dorm with a monopoly bard in front of her. It was clear she had won all. Looking at the lip gloss, bubblegum and money in her arms, it was obvious

Satin came in, looking cool in 99 style shades. She walked in, twirling a bag full of coins in one hand.

"You?" Austha said, sneering

"Me, what's the matter, scared you'll lose" Satin slanted her eyebrows

"Just like in badminton, I know you'll stink in monopoly, but hey, you can use a little embarrassing of yourself" Austha smiled

"Play it, Montgomery" Satin challenged

Austha took out 3 dollars and a lip gloss, Satin handed 5 dollars too and nail polish

Everything was clear. They were tied. But one stray move of the other can lose for her.

"Okay, Ames, let's make it a little more interesting" Austha said, taking a look at the junk they had bet all scattered

"Sure" Satin said "Loser jumps in the lake"

"Nice…" Austha slithered

"Storm naked" Satin grinned

"Whatever, Ames, it must be dumb to plot your own punishment" Austha rolled her eyes

"Oh really?" Satin testily asked

"Really" Austha said as she plucked down her last play money for the game, winning well

"Well, that's not at all good" Satin put her last house and last play money up, winning the game

Austha gasped

-Outside-

It was raining. Austha had come down with the rest of the girls. Austha wrapped her self in a bathrobe, stripped inside.

She took of the bathrobe, freezing her self wet in the rain. With one brave scream, she jumped in the cold belly of the lake

Satin and her friends leaped into action, taking Austha's bathrobe and slippers, leaving her alone

Austha bobbed up, seeing her garment gone, she ran back to the cabin

(Next afternoon)

"That was so tiring" Satin said, leaning on her friends for support. The teacher made her run one giant oval

"Oh my gosh" Cherry gasped

Satin looked up the cabin roof to see her blankie perched on top

"Good night, Satin" A shout came from inside, it was Austha

(Early next morning)

Austha woke up to see her friends covered in whipped cream, a jar of purple goop hanging on her head. On unknown false move could have it straight on her

Just then, yellow balloons filled with water came down on her

"Missed" She whispered as she stomped her foot. The purple goop fell on her

The teacher somehow heard about the incident and they were sent to the punishment cabin

"You may only return if you learn how to act together" the teacher said as she shut the door

**So sorry. I told in chapter 2 they were going to switch in chapter 4 but I hate things rushed up. So really sorry. I was also supposed to put the switch in this chapter but I had writer's block in that part **


	5. Working Together to be each other

Working together to be Each Other

"Well, look what you got me in to, Montgomery" Satin cried, pointing at the teacher

"Who said it was all my fault, Ames" Austha rolled her eyes, refusing to give in

"Okay, Montgomery, Let's just stay away from each other" Satin said

Austha scrunched her face and moved to her part of the cabin

Later that night, as Satin was reading her book, Austha (feeling sleepy), turned the lights off, not caring. But Satin wasn't going to stand for this. She turned it on again. Soon, light blinking could be seen from the cabin

The next morning, as Austha was pinning up pictures of her family, Satin who was feeling warm, opened the window to let the cold hard wind inside. Austha's pictures flew everywhere. Satin, who just realized what was happening, jumped out of bed to help Austha.

They picked the pictures up together

"Sorry" Satin said, smiling lightly

"S'okay, thanks anyway" Austha smiled

"Want some jelly beans to make it up?" Satin asked

"Sure, but at home I eat it with yogurt" Austha shyly said

"Me too!" Satin smiled widely

Satin noticed a picture of a man. It looked as though the man had been just a part of the picture as the picture was torn apart. The man looked vaguely familiar

"Austha, who's this" Satin asked

Austha looked at the picture and grabbed it from her.

"My dad….you see, my parents are divorced and I live with my mom" She said, as though embarrassed

"It's just that I have a picture of the same background, only it's my mom in it…they're divorced too" Satin said

"Torn up in the center?" Austha uncertainly asked

Satin nodded. She grabbed open the drawer and pulled out a picture. Then she took Austha's picture in her hands and put them together like a puzzle

"Match!" They both shouted

Tears welled up in their eyes.

"That means….were….were…Uh…..sisters!" Austha sobbed

"No….it means were….hmmm…twins!" Satin cried, tears spilling into her rosy cheeks

They hugged each other tightly

That night as they were about to sleep…

"Tell me Satin, what's dad like?" Austha began

"Well, he's a football star, big in Australia" Satin said

"Wow" Austha said

"So what about mom?" Satin asked

"Well, she owns a restaurant and it's really popular" Austha said

"Nice one…" Satin said

They both sighed

Then, Satin got up

"Why don't we switch?" Satin excitedly said

"Switch, that's crazy, Australia's too far" Austha said

"Come on, I want to meet mom, and I'm sure you want to meet dad" Satin raised her eyebrows

"Okay, you got me on the dad part, I'm in"

"Cool, yes, I'm meeting mom" Satin chanted

"Only one problem" Austha said

"What?" Satin asked

"My hair's straight, and yours is wavy with a tinge of curls" Austha said

"That's nothing" Satin said

Satin went to the trunk and pulled out loads of curlers and a hair iron

"Do me and I'll do you" Satin said

"Tomorrow we start" Austha sounded sleepy

Satin rolled her eyes in a motherly way

Next day…

Austha carefully ironed Satin's hair which turned out to be hard but in the end, her hair became straight. There was no hope in telling them apart. Then Satin put up curlers in Austha's hair and left it there.

Then Satin drew a sketch of a large mansion while Austha sketched a large house

"This is where we eat at holidays…We eat here in normal occasions, this is my room and the gazebo is where I usually hang out, the pool is where I practically live" Satin kept pointing at several rooms

Satin held out a picture of a Shiatsu dog

"This is my pet doggy, Shania, she likes to be walked" Satin explained

Then she held up a picture of a woman, slightly fat with red hair and blue eyes

"This is Muriel, she's the housekeeper" Satin said

Then it was Austha's turn

"This is where we have tea; the library is where Rhonda stays most of the time (she held out a picture of a thin black woman) and the Jacuzzi is my hangout, this is the kitchen, dining room…"

Austha held out a picture of a Garfield cat

"This is Manny, he's really lazy" Austha smiled

Austha took a picture of a man with wavy short black/brown hair, posing like an actor

"This is Carter, mom's best friend, he's an actor"

Austha and Satin practiced the signatory handshake of Austha and Carter (The Suite life of Zack and Cody)

Together, they learned each other's lives. Then the fateful day came when they would really have to switch

Austha curled her hair while Satin ran a an iron through her hair

A limo rolled up and the counselor called Austha's name

"This is it" Satin said

"Showtime" Austha said" Bye, have fun"

"I will"

Carter and Satin met up and Satin, remembering carefully the steps, did the handshake

Austha took a taxi ride to the airport where Francesca picked her up

"Dad" Austha cried when the plane landed

"Mom" Satin screamed as the limo parked

--

**Chapter 6 Excerpt**

"_**Satin, you have to come down here" Austha whispered over the phone**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**We have to meet, dad's in love again" Austha said**_

"_**What, no way, look I want more time with mom" **_

"_**No, we have to meet"**_

_**  
"Who is this girl anyway?" **_

"_**Shelby"**_

**REVIEW**


	6. Getting to know you

Getting used to it

Austha

"Dad" Austha screamed. She ran into her dad's arms

"Hey Sat, miss me?" Austin greeted

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" Austha said

Austin led the way in to a green P.T Cruiser.

"Satin, your hair seems different" Austin noticed

"Why?"

"It seems straighter, but it has curls" Austin said

"Maybe I changed" Austha said

They arrived in a gated mansion (link) where a dog and a woman greeted them

"Show time, don't screw it up" Austha thought

"Shania, Muriel, how nice to see you" Austha shouted, jumping out from the car in to the freshly mowed lawns

"Satin, I haven't seen you a long time" Muriel said. Shania was jumping, however, being small, never reached Austha's hips

Austin's phone rang

"Oh hey Shelby…. Tonight? … Oh all right… 8 pm it is… Bye"

Austha looked at her dad suspiciously as Muriel and Shania led the way to her room.

Austha unpacked her bags in her room. The theme was blue. It had a guitar on the side, closet and a window.

"Muriel, who the hell's Shelby?" Austha asked

"Well, you see, she's your dad's old _friend _from high school" Muriel nervously said

"Friend?"

"Well, they sort of are going out…" Muriel said

Suddenly, it was like the whole world was spinning. Austha felt really dizzy.

"You all right?" Muriel asked

"Yeah, I think" Austha put her hand in her forehead. Shania let out a small bark as she leaped in to the bed

"Let me get you some snacks, what would you like?" Muriel asked

"Do we have cookies and waffles?" Austha grinned

"Up in 10 minutes"

Satin

"We are here" Carter announced. Satin looked to see a large house

(Link) http://images. Satin shouted

"Austha, hey, how are you" A pretty blonde woman said

"I'm fine mom, I missed you so much" Satin hugged the waist of her mom tightly

"Slow down there, girly girl, its not like we haven't seen each other for 12 years" Sam joked

Just then, a big fat ginger kitty cat slowly walked in

"Manny, you've grown…erm… fatter" Satin said as she heaved the heavy animal into her arms while the cat meowed

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang

"Hello…Oh hi Rhonda… what... but Austha just arrived…Brianna did what...all right"

"Hon, would you hate it so much to go to Hal's with me?" Sam asked

Satin smiled widely

"No" She replied

Seconds later, they were both in the car, beige colored SUV

They stopped at a large diner, Hal's

"Hey Rhonda, I got here as fast as I can" Sam said as she ran to the kitchens, which was flowing with harsh smoke

"Hey… cough… Austha" Rhonda smiled

"What's up, Rhonda… cough…cough" Satin replied

"Your stupid step aunt, Brianna, blew up the stove" Rhonda said between coughs

"How did she do that?" Satin asked

"No idea"

They laughed

For once, both girls got their wishes, meeting the other parent

Austha was feeling dizzy.

"A little soak in the pool wont hurt" She muttered

Austha crossed the large gardens and went to the pool. There were 3 beach tables and 4 tanning beds

Austha left her towel on one of the tanning beds. She pulled her baggy shirt out to reveal a blue swimsuit

Just as she was about to jump in, Austin came by. This time, with a pretty blonde woman carrying an expensive looking red handbag dad" Austha greeted

"Hey Sat, this is Shelby Cummings" Austin introduced

Austha took a look at the woman. She seemed perfect. Her blonde hair crashing perfectly into her shoulders, she was wearing an ivory cocktail dress (not the one in my profile) with matching shoes.

"Hello, so you're the Satin your dad has been bragging about" she said in a voice that seemed to be soaked in honey

"Yes that's me" Austha said

Austin smiled

"I'll leave you girls to chat" Austin said as he walked out

Shelby sat down in one of the tanning beds. Then, Austha cannonballed into the ball, splashing Shelby with water

"Oh no" Shelby strained

Austha smiled

"So, do you like my dad?" Austha asked

"Since high school" Shelby replied

"So did you break up then?" Austha asked

"There was a little Halloween dance that ruined it" Shelby bit her lip

"Oh"

"So my dad dumped you?" Austha grinned

"I don't know what to call it" Shelby was beginning to dislike the kid

"So where does dad take you on dates?" Austha asked

"To expensive places" Shelby said

"Dad really likes her" Austha thought

"So you know what that means?" Austha said

"What?"

But before Shelby could figure it out, Austin had come back with Muriel, who was carrying a tray of strawberry smoothie in a tall glass and some waffles and chocolate chip cookies.

"Those for me?" Shelby piggily said

"No, it's for Satin" Muriel said in a would be sneer voice

Shelby looked humiliated

"I'm not eating in the pool, could you bring to my room?" Austha asked

"Sure"

After Muriel had left and it was only Shania and Austha in the room, Austha grabbed the phone and dialed a long distance number to San Fernando Valley

"Hello?" Someone picked up

"Hey it's me" Austha said

"What?" Satin asked

"Satin, you have to come down here" Austha whispered over the phone

"Why?"

"We have to meet, dads in love again" Austha said

"What, no way, look I want more time with mom"

"No, we have to meet"

"Who is this girl anyway?"

"Shelby"

"No idea, sorry, bah bye now darling" Satin said as she hung up

"What am I going to do?"

**There you go, chapter 6! Hope you loved it. **

**This time, I'm going to be a bit harsher. In every update, I want at least 5 reviews. If not…the hell you'll pay.**

**If the reviews don't get to that point, it's all right but you got to wait a Looooooooooong time till I update next **


End file.
